The present invention relates to a swivel foot for supporting a travel bag in a vertical position.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional travel bag which comprises two wheels bilaterally disposed at the bottom and a retractable handle at one side above the wheels. Therefore, the travel bag can be moved on the ground conveniently. The travel bag further comprises two feet at the bottom opposite to the wheels for supporting the travel bag in a vertical position. The feet are positioned on the ground so that the center of gravity of the travel bag is located at the center point of the bottom of the travel bag. However, when heavy things are carried inside the travel bag, the center of gravity of the travel bag becomes shifted, and the feet may be unable to stably support the travel bag in a vertical position.